


Mating

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Anal Sex, Drabble, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Manipulative Dean Winchester, Mating, Omega Dean, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean always knew what he wanted.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Mating

"Fuck, you are tight for me, Baby. I’m so fucking glad you presented as an Omega. Can't wait until Sam comes home this summer. I bet he'll love fucking your new cunt open; as I pound your tight ass. I want to see you fall apart on our knots. Maybe his friend, what's his name, Cas, I think, can be invited over to fuck your pretty cock sucking mouth," his Dad moaned.

"Come on, baby, tell daddy what you want and need. Tell me how much you want me to knot that sweet pussy you got," John panted as he fucked his son for the first time. 

"Make me your bitch girl. Please, daddy. Knot my pussy. Don't let a stranger Alpha, claim me," Dean bit out between moans of pained pleasure of losing his virginity. 

John knew that the state thinks that 13 years old was too young for an Omega to be claimed and mated. Still, there was nothing to be ashamed of and the bond can't be broken once formed. So, fuck what they think. Besides, frowned upon, but not illegal. 

His father growled and Dean screamed as the Alpha's knot finally formed and was pushed in Dean's pussy as deep as it could for the first time. He bit his son's neck and pinched his nipples hard, sealing their bond and future.

"Congratulations on your new bond, Dean. You're my bitch, now. No need for you to go school anymore. You cannot learn what you need to know to be my perfect omega mate there. From here on out, your only duty is to obey me and always be ready for me to fuck my knot into your pussy or ass. Warning, your brother may want a poly-bond when he finds out you're an omega. If he asks me for one, I'll agree. He deserves you as much as I do. We'll discuss you carrying our cubs after your brother decides what he wants to do. Now sleep. I'll be ready for round two in an hour or so," he informed his mate.

Dean curled up with his Alpha father, genuinely looking forward to his sex filled future. He was glad he had sucked his Alpha to completion every time he had been drunk or fell asleep early. It helped him solidify his position as his dad's Omega and mate. He hoped his big brother would at least fuck him. After all, Sam's cock was even bigger than daddy's and he _really_ wanted to feel that monster inside his pussy and mouth again. His come had been even more yummy than his daddy's.

He reached down and fingered his aching pussy. He would ask his dad two things when they woke up. If they could afford to have his flaccid penis removed and if he could finally be a she. He had always felt like a girl and now that he finally has a pussy, he felt that it was the perfect time for DeeAnn to be acknowledged. She would be the perfect wife for her family… Sammy included if she had her say in the matter.

~Fin~


End file.
